


Собеседование

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Адам сидит на лавочке и курит. Нервничает перед собеседованием.





	Собеседование

**Author's Note:**

> пре-канон DE:HR, нецензурная лексика.
> 
> Шарифа и Дженсена никогда не скучно писать))

Адам поставил будильник на пять. В шесть — встал. Варёный, как клёцка в молочном супе.  
У него сегодня было собеседование и следовало явиться бодрым огурчиком, деловым, уверенным, спокойным.  
Уже одно то, что его пригласили, а не завернули на этапе присланной анкеты, внушало надежду.  
Проебать её в планы не входило. 

Адам тщательно подстригся триммером. Был момент: заколебался, а не смахнуть ли всё бритвой разом, чтобы не вошкаться?.. Желание спрятать морду, вернее, сделать её неузнаваемой, в последнее время обострилось.  
Он сжал триммер так, что тот хрустнул под пальцами.  
Дженсен не собирался меняться в угоду обстоятельствам. Держаться до конца и переть, как танк. 

Он потягал штангу, чтобы разогнать кровь. Замочил в тарелке сухие мюсли. Закурил, поставив горячую чашку кофе. И чертыхнулся, когда пепел с сигареты упал в миску.  
А хотя хрен с ним. Мюсли всё равно размокли в картонную кашицу.

До места собеседования он доехал к семи. И сел на лавку перед инсталляцией с крылом. Ему нужно было время, чтобы перекурить и собраться с мыслями. Стать бодрым и деловым огурцом. Который профи, а не оскандалившийся бывший силовик, знает себе цену, а не готов клянчить хоть какой контракт, решителен и непоколебим, а не мнётся в ответ на непременные неудобные вопросы: «а какого хера, мистер Дженсен… мы… должны… согласиться с вами, что вы лучший… и закрыть глаза… на безобразную историю… на Мексикантаун?»  
Он так задумался, проигрывая все варианты собеседования, похожие на вырванные чеки гранат, что и ухом не повёл на замечание:  
— Здесь не курят.  
Но нет, низкий спокойный голос упорно повторил:  
— Здесь запрещено курить.  
Дженсен отвлёкся, поднял взгляд. Перегнал фильтр сигареты с левого уголка рта в правый.  
— Курилка там, — махнул рукой мужик куда-то за спину Дженсена. И не опустил, а настырно показывал пальцем.  
— Нахуй иди? — миролюбиво предложил Дженсен. Меньше всего он был готов любезничать. В семь утра. На пустой площади. Перед собеседованием. С каким-то хером в пальто и перчатках. Тот бы ещё к сонным голубям доебался.  
Мужику стоило — или стушеваться, или огрызнуться и полезть на кулачки. 

— Невежливо. — Голос у него был шершавый и упругий, как бейсбольный мяч в ладони.  
Дженсен с досадой подумал, что ему достался разговорчивый пиздабол. Которому вот прямо тут надо перевоспитывать Адама.  
— Вы на модификацию? Поэтому так нервничаете?  
Дженсен встал и донёс окурок до урны.  
— Не ваше, — сказал любезно, — собачье дело.  
— А почему вы хамите? — мужик с интересом пошёл за ним. До дверей «Шариф Индастриз». И дальше — в холл.  
— Потому что, — процедил Адам, — не люблю, когда ко мне доёбываются на пустом месте.  
— Я? — удивился мужик. — Но…  
Он замолчал и перестал тюкать вопросами, как битой по макушке. Отвалился, наконец. 

Ну, не совсем. Адам это понял, когда сориентировался, где лифт.  
На пустом ресепшене горели маленькие лампочки — того же цвета, что и инсталляция на площади. Тёмные колонны высились сумрачными столпами. Эскалатор не работал — ещё не запустили. Охрана спала — последнее Дженсен отметил привычно, профессионально. Никто у него не спросил пропуска и за каким лядом он сюда припёрся и шастает по холлу.  
Аут, конечно. 

Адам нажал кнопку лифта. Тот поехал откуда-то с верхотуры: значит, кто-то уже с утра прибыл на работу. Потому что, по правилам, на ночь кабина должна находиться на первом этаже. Но, судя по табло, кто-то уже принёсся аж на двадцать девятый. Маньяк.  
Мужик неторопливо припёрся через весь холл, неся в руке горячий стаканчик кофе. Где-то тут явно прятался автомат. 

Адам понадеялся, что этот хер не из отдела эйч-ар. Ему-то позвонила мисс Афина. И тактично предложила прийти в семь утра. Чтобы побеседовать спокойно и неторопливо. Познакомиться в неформальной обстановке, деликатно закончила она.  
Дженсен собирался включить всё своё обаяние. Красивый, мускулистый, крепкий, уверенный в себе капитан. Девчонки на таких западают мгновенно и текут. Поболтает, спросит, какие у неё духи, отметит профессионализм и поулыбается, сидя на стуле нога за ногу. Установит, так сказать, личный контакт.

— Это у нас штрафная лавка, — произнёс хер, отсалютовав Адаму стаканчиком. — На ней всегда копы собирают урожай. Там курить запрещено постановлением города, а таблички нет. Вот и ловят.  
Адам поднял брови: не слышал. Его, честно говоря, раньше штрафы не волновали — сам их выписывал, если выпадало уличное дежурство.  
— А можно, — продолжал мужик, — в двух шагах дальше. Знаете, как обидно?  
— Сам попадался?  
Тот мотнул головой, с улыбкой:  
— Наблюдал не раз. 

Из кабины пахнуло сухим теплом. На сером полу белел фирменный знак корпорации — то же крыло, что светилось на площади.  
Адам нажал кнопку «29». Подождал, но торопливого «а мне, пожалуйста, пятый!» не дождался.  
Ну, допустим. 

В лифте они не проронили ни слова. Этот шумно хлебал кофе, так, что на верхней губе оставалась лёгкая пенка. Адам же с удивлением смотрел на город — труба шахты оказалась прозрачной. 

Дома напоминали домино — чёрные костяшки, золотые плашки окон. Свинцовое утреннее небо ещё не рассвело. По левому краю мелькнул красными бортовыми огоньками СВВП — кажется, на посадку. Кажется, сюда, во внутренний двор «ШИ».  
У них тут что, корпорация ранних пташек?

— Привет, Афина, — мужик махнул рукой с зажатым пустым стаканчиком, едва двери лифта открылись. — Это мой?  
— Скорее всего, Дэвид, — изящная пожилая женщина в строгом сером платье с белым крылышком на сиськах заканчивала заворачивать волосы на затылке в строгий пучок. — Вы — Адам?  
Дженсен стух. Кивнул.  
— Пожалуйста, — она легко и чётко подняла ладонь в сторону стеклянных высоких дверей. И жест её застыл настойчивым указателем — не хватало только пальца «молодой человек, вам туда», как было пару минут назад на площади.

Дженсен зашёл в кабинет первым, ощущая, как на спине дымится пальто. И не от его охуенности.  
Щёки были горячими — значит, красный как рак.  
Клёцка в молоке сварилась и лопнула.  
Он прошёл по короткому, как древко копья, коридору в огромный, мягко освещённый кабинет. Детройт глянул из-за дымчатых окон золотыми квадратами глаз.

— Я… к вам? — заставил себя прохрипеть Дженсен.  
— Ко мне. — Мужик снял перчатки, повесил пальто. Железная, покрытая инкрустацией рука метко отправила смятый стаканчик в пустое кольцо офисной корзинки.

Адам почувствовал, что у него уже покраснела шея.  
Очень хотелось прочистить горло и вообще — прокашляться.  
Непозволительная роскошь. 

Ну, я пойду? — орал внутри неудачник, пославший нахер своего будущего босса, охламон, нагрубивший с места в карьер возможному работодателю.  
Везёт как утопленнику, чёрт возьми.  
Шикарное начало собеседования. 

— Ну, так что? — просипел Дженсен, сдвинув брови к переносице.  
И сложил руки на груди.  
Ну подумаешь.  
Ну и ничего страшного.  
Ну и хер с тобой… вами… Он сжал мысленно пальцы до хруста.  
Не отступать и переть, как танк.  
И сохранять лицо. 

— Начнём, пожалуй, — этот закатал рукава на обеих руках и сел за стол.  
От него горько и остро пахло кофе.


End file.
